Parent's Day
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: It's Parent's Day, the day everyone's parents and relatives come visit. Everyone is happy except for our ferret. Her father had other plans, siblings will reunite and old friends will come back to haunt. STORY COMPLETE! Not my best one though;quick write.
1. Always

Parent's Day

Summary: Scoutmaster Lumpus announces that Parent's Day is tomorrow and Cadence freaks. When the day comes and Daddy Ferret sees her boyfriend he isn't pleased at all.

Pairings: LeonardxCadence

Cadence was snuggling with Leonard when the intercom squealed through camp.

"Attention Campers, tomorrow all your relative are coming to visit so be prepared!" He said. Cadence suddenly froze in fear.

"Cade, you okay?" Leonard asked

"No," she said in a high pitched tone.

"Why? It's just your dad coming to visit."

"You don't understand Leo, my dad hates all the guys I date, he's over protective of me and so are my brothers." She said nervously.

"You're over exaggerating; he can't be THAT over protective."

"Alright, he's an example: 6th grade Christmas dance, my date knocked at the door and my dad answered it. My date was so scared he ran home and I was stuck in my room all night. The next day, he broke up with me." Cadence said.

"What did your dad exactly do?"

"Just stared at him and said 'So, you're dating my daughter huh?' and I don't know what he did after that and since then I've always kept my boyfriends quiet. I'm not going to mention Edward to my father, but my brothers have that "over protective" gene that they know right away. It's scary, but they're my brothers."

"My oldest brother Louie, he had a girlfriend and his little brothers where the ones over protective of him. We would try to find out everything about this girl, sand sadly in the end we found her cheating on him and when we told him he would yell at us and found out the hard way."

"Poor Louie, is okay about us?"

"Ya, he knows you well enough, but he still has his doubts since you went out with Edward. He's not a big fan of Edward," Leonard explained.

"I get it, kind of," She said. Leonard put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. She put her head on his shoulder. Then she heard the familiar running steps of Edward.

"Hey you guys! Did you hear? Parent's Day is tomorrow," he said out of breath.

"Yeah," Cadence said monotone.

"In other words, she's scared because her father is one of those I'm-going-to-kill-the-guy-who's-dating-my-daughter type."

"Oh, dude, you're in trouble." He said.

"She's not going to tell him."

"Well, he's going to find out eventually, and you're the one getting the beating." Edward said. Leonard gulped and looked at Cadence, her eyes were blank.

"Cade, Cade! It's going to be okay! I won't ever leave you, and if your dad doesn't like me, well, he'll have to deal with us together." He kissed her head. Edward rolled his eyes. Cadence felt a tear forming and she quickly wiped it away.

"I hope it's going to be okay, I just need you to make a first good impression."

"I'll do anything,"

"Well, we all should make a good impression, my 3 brothers are all successful and they are, difficult." Edward said.

"You already know my brothers, you just need to meet my parents, and they are cool."

"My parents are okay-ish" Edward said.

"Stop saying parents! I only have _a_ parent."

"Well, better than having none." Edward said. Cadence punched him in the arm, hard. Edward rubbed it in pain.

She tried all day for the perfect speech to say to her dad tomorrow.

"Hi, dad! How have you been? It's been really fun, thanks for sending me here! Here are my 2 close friends. Wow that sounded really fake." She said in her mirror. "Hey dad, what's up? How were my brothers while they were gone? I miss you so much!" She tried smiling but it drooped. "It's no use! I'm screwed! Leo's screwed!" Cadence said to her mirror. Edward was sitting on his bed watching her make a fool of herself.

"If I can give the best advice I can, I would say 'Calm down and relax'" Edward said.

"You're right Edward, this is my dad! He knows me, he trusts me, and he'll listen to my reasons,"

"Wait, I'm right?" Edward said with pride.

"Don't overdo it." She said and sighed "I'm still in so much trouble; I'm worried more for Leo's sanity than mine. Leo is the best I can ask for, and I can show my dad that, then he'll have to move on knowing that I have a boyfriend, who actually isn't scared of him, I hope he isn't"

"I started to feel insulted after you said 'the best I can ask for'" Edward said lying down.

"Edward," She up to him and sat at the edge of the side of his bed "You'll always have a place in my heart, and no matter how corny I sound right now, I still love you as my friend and I wouldn't ask for better than that," She said. Edward looked at her and gave in; he put his arms around her waist and places his head on her shoulder in a friendly way.

"You don't hear many nice things come from my mouth but I wish you all the luck I can give you for tomorrow and I promise to be the best platypus to your father, it's only a small thing I can do for you Cadence,"

"Edward, thanks, I got to go talk to Leonard before tomorrow comes," She said removing his hands from her waist and getting up and walked to the door, "Edward?" He looked up, "Thanks," was all she said and walked out. It was getting dark as she walked to Leonard's cabin and knocked. The door opened and instead of Leonard, she got Louie.

"Hey Louie, is Leonard there?"

"Not for the moment, can I talk with you?" He said seriously.

"Sure," She said, her tail tightened out of nervousness. He directed her to his bed and directed her to sit down next to her. She noticed that neither Liniment nor Larry was there.

"It's about Leo;" He started "He's told me amazing things about you, and all you've done for him and I don't want to see his heart crushed, I"

"I won't hurt him, it won't be like Edward and I in our past relationship," she interrupted with a very serious tone.

"As I was saying, I know you won't, I see the way you're attached to him. Truthfully, I didn't think much of you at the beginning, you were so good at sports, and you got Edward to be nice for once, I thought you were some show-off at first, but I had to change my mind a little after Leo started to have that crush on you, I mean, that was the first REAL time I saw Leonard so into a girl, I didn't want to ruin it for him," He paused.

"Wait, Leonard, told me he never had a REAL girlfriend before,"

"Oh that, well, in junior high, Leonard was the guy with all the girls around him because he was the sensitive musician with the shaggy black and teal hair, he liked a few girls before but once it was out, the girl automatically became his girlfriend, no kissing, no hugging, one of those elementary school dating, it was so pitiful for him to see these relationships he decided to end them all himself, it made him kind of sad, all of us tried to make him feel better, we tried everything, we reminded him about Camp Kidney and it made him happier but still quiet, summer came, we packed out things and came here, simple? Not really, first two weeks he was still very quiet, then you came along, I never saw him so, flushed." Louie explained, Cadence was speechless, _Leo is such an open guy, I can't imagine him, so, settle. _In a way, she felt more loved, _if I'm keeping Leonard happy, I'__m going to stay._

"Louie..." she said in almost a whisper.

"Cade, all I'm asking is to make Leonard happy, even though I'm only about 40 minutes older than him; he's still my baby brother," as soon as Louie finished the door opened and Leonard walked in, Cadence quickly got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leonard looked at his brother; Louie couldn't do anything but smile.

"Leo, you know what, be yourself tomorrow, if my dad doesn't like you, well, too bad, 'cause I'm here to stay," She said in his shirt. Leonard was confused; Louie passed by and patted him on the shoulder. Leonard looked down at her and wrapped her body around her tense body and she relaxed.

"What did my brother tell you?" Leonard asked.

"He talked about you, about how quiet you were, and stuff like that. Leonard, what we have is the most cherished thing I have, we have, and I'll always be here, and this is my promise," she said softly. She looked at him and placed a kiss on his lips.

_"__I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
__I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain__," Broken – Seether Ft Amy Lee_

A/N: Gahh, I'm so late! Stupid Writer's Block. Anyways, hope you like the first chapter of Parent's Day, the worst is to come in the next chapter, yes some Edward & Cadence Friendship and Cadence and Leonard fluff, there's no specific genre for this story, I'm going to put General for now until I figure it out. The last part of fluff was inspired by those lyrics.


	2. Meet The Parents

Disclaimer: Camp Lazlo – Joe Murray, Cadence – Me

A/N: I'm back, but it'll take me a while to write the other chapters.

Here we go!

------

Cadence woke up that morning with a knot in her stomach - a knot of nervousness. She took a deep breath and got up. She went to look out the window. The day was very sunny but in the distance was a dark rain cloud waiting to pour down. She leant on her elbows and sighed pressing a hand to her forehead feeling the cold sweat of her sleepless night. She looked away and walked over to the dresser, her head raised up to see herself: bags under her eyes, bloodshot eyes and messy hair. She took her brush and brushed her hair until it was sleek and soft. By then her eyes were awoken and her bags weren't very visible. She got dressed in silence and headed out the cabin towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. She saw Sampson and Dave hang the large banner that read _Welcome Parents. _A sudden churn in her stomach made her almost trip. She took a deep breath and she continued. As she brushed her teeth she tried to confide herself everything was going to be okay. Walked out she looked up to the sky and closed her eyes; _a few moments of meditation should help me. _Then she was suddenly interrupted by a sudden presence in front of her. She blinked her eyes to meet a pair of confused teal eyes, _Leonard._

"'Morning Sunshine, so, are we ready?" He said smiling. She smiled back taking his hand.

"I'm ready when you're ready," she said smiling. She collapsed into his arms and pressed her cheek against his chest and listened to his panicked heart.

"I'm a bit scared honestly, I didn't sleep last night." He said burying his nose in her hair.

"I didn't either love; I was so worried that my dad will split us apart."

"Don't worry, I'll do my part on this, I promise," He said kissing her head.

The morning passed slowly and Cadence saw a long black limousine park in front of camp. Then a couple came out followed by 4 young men. All looked successful and rich. She saw something particular, all had beaver tails and the couple had blond hair. Then she saw Edward run towards them but stopped soon before reaching them. The blond woman hugged him so tight. Cadence smiled as the blond woman kissed her son's head with love. Edward excused himself and came running towards her. He took her hand and brought her over to see his parents. Cadence looked at the wealthy couple.

"Mom, dad, this is my friend Cadence. This is her first summer here." Edward said happily. 

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Platypus. It's nice to meet you." She said and held out her hand. They both shook her hand.

"Please, call us Steven and Holly. No need to be so polite." Steven said.

"Cadence, here are my four brothers." He said smiling. Cadence never knew he was so happy to show her to his parents. When she was in the center of all the brothers she felt extremely short and small compared to them. One was very tall, one was huge, one was skinny and the other was just normal, but tall. 

"So, this is your girlfriend Edward?" The very tall one said. She saw red on Edward's cheeks.

"No, she's not my girlfriend; she's just my new friend." He said defensively. She swore that after he said _girlfriend _he said _anymore. _

"Don't worry, Edward, I think she knows," The skinny one said and winked at her. She suddenly felt a very small nerve break. 

"I'm sorry but Edward and me are very close friends and it won't go any further. I was his girlfriend for a while and he..." She stopped in her words. She felt the gazing eyes of Edward's brothers and Edward's shock face. 

"Edward, you went out with her?" The large one asked with curiosity.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out and then covered her mouth.

"Why are you sorry? We're happy," the skinny one said. She raised an eyebrow and lowered her hands. Edward exhaled in relief. Then the tall one put his hand in Edward's hair and messed it up. Cadence was confused, _they're happy? What a relief! I thought I was going to be in so much..._

"Cadence!" She heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Leonard, Louie, Liniment and Larry wave her over. She excused herself and thanked Edward for the introduction. She ran towards them smiling. Leonard took her hand as she slowed down and brought her forward to a young average couple. The wife had short black hair and was very pretty and slender. She was wearing a pair of regular jeans and black stilettos and wore a beautiful green floral blouse. The husband was much taller and had straight black hair with teal tips like the brothers. He wore a button up white shirt and brown pants and surprisingly black high top sneakers that looked almost brand new.

"Cadence, meet our Mom and Dad." Leonard said happily but she heard the nervousness in his voice.

"Nice to meet you," she said smiling. She gulped. She held out her hand and the husband gave her a strong hand shake of approval and then the wife gave her a gentle shake. Her hand was soft and youthful. She gave Cadence a wide smile of perfect white teeth. Cadence gave a smile back. She looked over at Leonard who was playing with something in his pocket. A sudden rush of thoughts clouded her head. _Will they like me? Is there something wrong with me? _

"Nice to meet you too Cadence," The husband said. His voice was deep but light. She looked up at his face and he had no scar of stress or anything.

"Mom, Dad," Leonard started. A sudden churn happened in his stomach and a flop happened in her stomach making them almost jump for each other's hands for support. Leonard took a deep breath. "Cadence is my girlfriend." He shut his eyes closed. Cadence twined her fingers in his. His palm was cold but sweaty and she realized hers were too.

Leonard opened his eyes to face his parents. They looked back and forth at them then to each other.

"Leonard, my boy, she seems like a very special girl ad I'm glad to finally meet her." The husband said. He said putting a hand on Leonard's shoulder. Leonard exhaled of relief that all the letters he sent his parents talking about Cadence and all the fun times he had with her made them weak. His mother reached down and hugged him and gave a kiss on the cheek for Cadence and hugged her hard.

"Cadence, you have no idea how happy you've made my son. I can just hear his happy voice when he talks about you in his letters home." She said holding her face. Cadence saw in her eyes how grateful she was and she began to feel tears flood her vision and nodded. She felt Leonard squeeze her hand hard.

"You're welcome," she forced out in a whisper. She quickly wiped the tears away with her free hand. The rest of the day was running back and forth between talking to Edward's family and Leonard's though with his parents she was more comfortable.

She said her goodbyes as late afternoon was coming and the parents left. Cadence sat on the circle of rocks surrounding the pole waiting for her father to come. She spun a strand of her hair around her finger holding herself down from the anxiety. _Where are they? _The sun was still pretty high in the sky and shun down on her head. She heard footsteps coming towards her.

"They'll come soon," he said as he sat down next to her and rubbed her arm.

"I hope, did they get my letter? Did they get the one the camp sent them? Did something happen? Are they hurt? Are they-," Cadence started to blab quickly. Leonard placed a finger on her lips.

"You're worrying too much," he said and placed a light kiss on her lips before letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"I am worrying too much, they're my boys and I haven't seen them all summer." She moved her head so she was looking at his face. It was straight and fixed on the camp entrance. She ran her fingers down his arm and entwined them with his. He held her hand hard but she didn't mind. They waited for a good half hour before they saw a large SUV park in front. Cadence let go of his hand and ran towards it. Leonard saw her run but didn't go after her. The door opened and she stopped-hoping. Then she heard little squeals of joy and she smiled.

"Cadey! Cadey!" The voice said and jumped out of the truck and ran towards her. She held her arms open and he jumped into them making her fall backwards into the ground. "You have your hair down, it's nice! Sorry, we're late, Daddy was in traffic." He said holding her close.

"I missed you so much Anderson," she said hugging him. She nuzzled his wavy brown hair that smelled oddly like strawberries. _He used my perfume. _Then Anderson climbed off of her. A hand stuck out in front of her. She looked up to see her twin brother, Geraldo, looking down at her. She quickly took it and hugged him. She soon realized he was much taller than she remembered and he grown out his hair so it almost touched his chin. She looked into his green eyes. He kissed her forehead.

"Home was a living hell without you," he said into her hair.

"I could imagine," she mumbled and rested her head on his chest. "Did any of you go in my room?" she asked.

"Dad locked your door, you're lucky." He laughed. "Something is up, I know it. You're hair's down." His voice was strict and protective. He twirled a strand around his finger. She slightly stiffened and stopped breathing.

"N-Nothing's up." She coughed.

"You're lying," He got her. She sighed. She pushed away but Geraldo keeps her cold hands in his and searched her eyes for what his twin was hiding.

"I found someone," she whispered. He let go of her hands and stood there.

"Who is he?" He asked trying to hide his confusion and shock. She looked up at him.

"I'll tell you later." She said and brushed past his shoulder. She cared dearly for her brother but it was the way he acted. He was serious and over protected. She was lucky to have such a close relationship with him but he acted like she was still a child and that she'll never grow up. It ticked her off sometimes but she knew he was protecting her from reality and sometimes herself.

She walked over to her 3 older brothers who were leaning against the van. Her older brother Oliver hasn't changed much since she last saw him. He still wore his long baggy black pants and his band t-shirt and his black studded bracelets. His hair was shaggy but wavy and he hid one of his blue eyes behind a strand. Then next to him was Daniel. Daniel, 16, was less dark as Oliver as he wore his sneakers loosely and his ripped faded blue jeans with a red t-shirt. The oldest, Kalen, is 17. He was a senior now and Cadence knew that he took his very limited day off to come see her. Kalen had his hair short but messy. He was tall and was able to carry her in his arms for how strong he has become. He wore a button up red shirt and dark blue jeans with a clean pair of shoes; a lot more mature than the rest of them. Cadence first ran up to Oliver who hugged her hard. 

"It's nice to see you too Cade," Oliver said before letting her go. When she reached Daniel we was quiet but then picked her up in the air and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Danny!" She cried and laughed and punched softly at his back.

"Say uncle!" He said messing up her hair and laughing.

"Don't start! C'mon, the blood is rushing to my head." She laughed harder.

"Say uncle!" He said again.

"UNCLE!" She said between laughs. He put her gently on the ground. She walked over to Kalen. She stood in front of him. He looked down at her. His little sister: a perfect clone of his mother only in a younger woman's body. He put her hands under her arms and lifted her so she was sitting on his forearm. "I missed you too Kalen," she said as she placed her arms around his neck. Leonard watched from afar the reunion and saw how much she loved her brothers. Cadence placed her nose on Kalen's and breathed in his husky scent. She had a very strong bond with him and he shared all his memories of their mother for he had more. He let her down and she stood to get a good look at them. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and she was barely able to breathe. _If that was Geraldo's reaction imagine everyone else's. _Geraldo appeared at her side and Anderson was too busy looking around. Then the worst happened: her father walked from behind the van and she forgot how big he actually was...

a/n: Holy shit, I like delayed this for SOO LONG! Don't hate me! I've been so pre-occupied I almost FORGOT about this, but I didn't! Wow, only second damn chapter...


	3. Let's Play With Daddy

Disclaimer: Camp Lazlo – Joe Murray, Cadence and family – me.

A/n: I didn't die. I've just been very busy with school, exams and my social life. School's ALMOST DONE! I just have 1 week of exams left and I should be finished the story in 2-3 weeks depends.

888

Cadence's POV

My dad was one of those guys that would literally scare the living out of you if he came too close. But, when it came to my family and especially me, he'll be all soft and you can do anything. It's like a mama bear protecting her cubs.

My heart was going to rip out of my chest any second and I was going to have an anxiety attack. I could feel my tail wiggle back and forth in a very fast motion. There he stood, in front of me. He was a tall muscular guy with short brown hair. He ALWAYS shaved and wore this leather jacket that he had since before I was born.

"Hey Cadence," He said in a very fatherly voice. I calmed myself down.

"Hey Dad! I miss you!" I said before throwing myself into his strong arms. I was tiny compared to him and he hugged me too tight. "Can't breathe."

"Sorry pumpkin," he said before loosening his grip around me. "How's camp? I just realized later that I sent you to an all boys' camp. I'm going to change you next year. I tried to keep you away from boys but I guys I didn't change anything."

"NO!" I blurted out. He looked at me in shock. "I mean, I like it here. And besides I have friends at the all girls' camp across the lake. Please don't change me I have such wonderful guy friends here." I practically begged.

"Pumpkin, are you even accepted here? There should be only guys here." He said in concern. He had a point.

"Daddy, you worry too much, I get along great with the guys." You hear my anxiety in my words. It made me worry. I turned around for a second to look at Leonard; he was sitting on the rocks at the speaker waiting for me. He was so patient with me and cared for me so much...

"Hey, Cade, tell dad about your new lover." Geraldo called behind me. I turned in his direction. He never did this to me. I shock in my head in plead. _Not now, _I mouthed. He wasn't paying attention. He was being over-protective of me. I sighed and looked at my father. He looked down at me with emotionless eyes. I was in big trouble.

"Who is he Cadence?" he asked me in a very serious tone. I sighed and turned around and directed Leonard to stand up and we walked towards each other. I could tell from far he was very nervous. My whole family followed me from behind. My heart pounded hard in my chest and my knees started to ache. When we met, he looked at me with big eyes. I turned around to face my father, who looked like he was going to explode.

"Dad, this is Leonard, he's a very close friend of mine and he's my," I started but then my father interrupted me.

"I don't like him." He said. My heart dropped to my stomach but the power of confusion and wrath went through my mind. He had no right for judging him like that!

"Dad, you just met him! He's an amazing guy!" I yelled in Leonard's defence. My dad walked around him. Leonard followed his gaze as he walked him in confusion.

"Cadence, that's what you said about the last guy." He explained to me as he poked at Leonard. I could see how uncomfortable he was getting. "He's scrawny." He commented.

"Leonard is just fine." I groaned at him.

"You need a fit man dear. He doesn't fit the picture."

"I just said he's fine! I like him the way he is!" I said loudly. My dad looked at me. I barely raised my voice which made him suspicious.

"Uhm, Mr. Ferret, sir, you never gave me a chance to talk with you for a moment," Leonard said to my horror. If he said _anything _wrong, my dad would throw me in the van and back to New York.

"Speak up son," my dad responded with a very strict tone. I was about to die right there on how badly my heart was beating. I was out of breath too; I kept forgetting to breathe. Leonard held out his hand.

"I'm pleased to finally meet you. Cadence has told me many great stories about her life back home." He said as my father gave him a firm handshake. I could tell by his faint squinting that my dad was squeezing his hand too tight.

"I can't say the same to you Leonard."

"Sir, I would like you to give me a chance of being with your daughter. Cadence is a wonderful young woman, she's smart, beautiful, and funny and I'll protect her with my life. Just, please sir." He begged. My dad's eyes widened at his words but I could tell he wasn't convinced. He looked at me and I stiffened.

"Pumpkin, I want you to meet the right man for you; he'll be here in 15 minutes." I was so shocked at his words. _The right man?!_

"But the right man for me is standing right in front of you! Daddy, no matter what you do to get me to date another son of your favourite employees I would never get together with them! I never cared if the guys I liked were rich or poor. As long they treated me right, with care, with love, with what I need, is the right man for me! Leonard is 20 times better than my expectations! He protects me, he listens to me, he's also my best friend!" I just let the words flow out of me; I was practically on my knees crying. Leonard hated to see me like this and came to me.

"Let go of my daughter!" My dad yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, but she needs a friend. I hate to see Cadence cry and suffer like this for me! I would gladly take her place in a moment like this." He said as he held me. I gripped onto him. I didn't want my dad to split us up. I would do anything for him and he would do anything for me.

In the distance, I heard a honking sound.

"He's here" I heard one of my brothers say. I didn't dare look up at who it is. I straightened myself up and wiped my tears away.

"Are you going to be okay?" Leonard asked. I simply nodded before taking big deep breaths and looking over at the entrance. There wasn't a simple car but a long black limo. I groaned. Everyone was focused on the limo so Leonard gave me a 5 second hug and let go of my hand. I guess Geraldo saw that. He looked at me. I directed him to come next to me. He did. I pulled him a little farther away from the "group". I looked at him, gathered up my words and let them spill out in almost a whisper.

"What is YOUR PROBLEM?! I mean, you're my twin brother! What happened to you?! You used to protect me! Be on my side! You were being a tattle tale! I was going to tell you on my own! Why are you suddenly AGAINST me?! What have I ever done to you? I've always taken the blame for things you've done! For once, can you repay me?!" I said, frustrated as hell.

"My problem is you Cadence! You've changed! Look at you! Your hair is down, you've taken charge, you argued. And plus, I'm protecting you and always will! You're my twin sister! I don't want to be against you, but I know how you are Cadence. I know how you fall in love, you depend too much on the guy and when you realize he doesn't love you back, you break so hard and I'm always left to pick up your pieces and put you back together. It doesn't mean that I hate caring for you, but when I am, you're so broken, I'm afraid to lose you. You know how you mean so much to this family. You're the splitting image of mom and we don't want anything to happen to you. "He wrapped his arms around me and pushed me into a tight hug. "You have no idea how much we miss you when you're not around Cadence. I hear your laugh when I'm home alone and Anderson cries for you sometimes." He said to me. I was so shocked at his words but then I pulled him closer to me. I missed him dearly. I missed his scent and I understood why he was being such a jerk. This sibling love moment was interrupted when I heard this familiar voice call my name.

"Cadence!" I let go of Geraldo and looked in the direction of the voice. There was a fox; he had gleaming red hair and big blue eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt. It wasn't baggy; it hugged him showing all his undeveloped muscles and he wore regular faded blue jeans with sneakers. It was Kevin, the boy my father was practically in love with and dreamt of us getting married and having kids. I, on the other hand, really didn't like him. First of all, he had "spoiled rich kid" written on his forehead for everyone to see. Even though my father was a producer and my family was high class, we never really showed it and Kevin was the opposite. He wore the designer clothes and had the fancy electronics. As his mother was a best-selling author and his father worked alongside my father as a director.

"Cadence, my dear, you look lovely!" He said with his snobby voice. First, he was tall. A bit taller than Geraldo and Leonard though. I always had to look up to talk to him.

"Hey, Kevin." I said in monotone. He stopped right in front of me.

"My, my, Cadence, my dear, I haven't seen you in 2 months! And my hair, you look wonderful with your gleaming hair down." He said patting me on the head.

"Cut the crap Kevin, why did you drive all the way from Manhattan to a deserted town?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You're not going to make this easy aren't you?" He said with his normal voice.

"When did I make it easy?" I teased.

"Listen, I'm not going to stop until I get you to be my girlfriend you know?"

"I know, but you haven't heard the word? I have a boyfriend."

"You've got to be kidding me, another one?" He said practically laughing at me.

"He's not "another one" he's a keeper. And I'm being serious; I'm truly in love with this boy from the bottom of my heart and you can't do anything to change that." I said. I wanted to smack him so hard for doing the unconvinced face of his.

"Is that who you're talking about?" He said looking behind me. My brothers were talking to Leonard and probably poking at him like my dad does. I stuck my tongue out at Kevin and I jogged towards my brothers.

"Leave him alone you guys." I said loudly so they all could hear me. I pushed through them and found Leonard holding Anderson on his arm.

"At least someone likes me," Leonard said as Anderson and holding tightly onto him.

"Cadey! I like your new friend. He knows all about comic books!" Anderson said out loud.

"Cade, who's the redhead?" Leonard asked as Kevin came to join us.

"The name's Kevin. I'm a close friend of Cadence." He said shaking his Leonard's free hand. All my brothers grumbled at his voice. They didn't like him much either. Leonard was confused and looked at me. _I'll tell you later, _I mouthed to him and he nodded.

"Kevin?" I heard Edward say. I almost forgot about him and he probably was watching all the commotion. Kevin turned around and watched with curiosity who called his name.

"Edward? Edward Platypus. Wow, it's been a while." He said as we all watched him walk towards him.

"Kevin Ayden Foxard, it could've been a longer while. What are you doing here?" Edward said questioningly.

"You guys know each other?" I had to ask. This was getting too weird.

"Cadence, we go way back, our parents were companions in the film industry, like mine and your fathers until Mr. Platypus went along another path into business," Kevin explained to me. It didn't really click in my head.

"You're making my father sound depraved, while it was yours that almost put my dad into debt." Edward sounded very angry, like Kevin was a curse in Camp Kidney. Kevin looked at him in disbelief. "I'm dreadfully sorry, I have to control my temper, now explain to me why you're here," Edward said rubbing his forehead. Edward has been controlling his temper very well so far since we met. Kevin walked up to him and Edward was only tall enough to reach his nose. Edward had a very strict face.

"Stop harassing Cadence," Edward said to Kevin. Kevin chuckled.

"I'm not harassing her, I'm just convincing her."

"Don't, she already has Leonard. He might be clumsy but he's not a jerk like you." Edward growled. My brothers watched the scene in silence. I kept forgetting to breathe for how intense the air was.

"Cadence," my father called. I turned around.

"I'll settle this conflict," he said.

"How?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"Kevin and Leonard will each go on a date with you, whoever makes the better impression will get my approval," he said.

"WHAT?! Dad! I don't want your approval with Kevin! I don't like him AT ALL! Don't you understand! Dad, have mercy with Leonard! He's practically my best friend. Please Dad! For once in your life, don't protect me from guys! I have 5 brothers! That's enough protection!" I was yelling loudly. It was unfair. Kevin was sophisticated and an overall gentleman. Leonard was funny, quiet and clumsy and I was his first girlfriend, which made him a bit nervous on how to handle me but he did a good job of it.

"Cade, calm down, it'll all go fine." My dad said holding onto my shoulders.

"No it's not! This is so unfair!" I yelled.

* * *

Geraldo walked into my cabin with a letter and a bag from Kevin. I was sitting on my bed wiping away my tears. He sat next to me and put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his arm. Scoutmaster Lumpus couldn't stop my dad for he was as big as Commander Hoo-Hah and didn't want to deal with family situations. I opened the letter and read it out loud.

"My dear Cadence, I'm happy that I'll finally go on that date with you. I'm expecting you to be happy. In the bag I've brought you a dress for we'll going to a restaurant out of town. You'll look beautiful and I'll be waiting. With love, Kevin. He put kisses signs too. This is disgusting. Gerry, can't you do something?!" I asked him.

"Not this time Cade, but I can see how much you love Leonard so I'm going to help him a bit so he can get a better score with Dad. I don't like Kevin with a passion and therefore we're all going to help him and Edward wants to too." He said with a loving voice and held me close with his nose in my hair. He nudged me a bit directing me I should get ready. We got up and he kissed my cheek before walking out of my cabin. I opened the bag to find this short yellow dress. I didn't like it but I had to wear it. I found a pair of black flats and a necklace too. I did my hair and dolled myself up before walking out. Kevin waited for me in this white suit and pink shirt combination. I sighed and he took my hand and lead me to this silver Volvo with his personal driver as my dad sat in the front.

"We'll have a wonderful time, my love," he said. I didn't say anything as I looked at the trees pass by outside. We finally got there and in a daze lead me to the restaurant. The whole "date" he acted sophisticated with me and talked with me in a formally manner. He was surely having a good impression and my dad was probably very content. When it was finally over and we returned Anderson gave me Leonard's letter.

_Cadence, thank your brothers so much. I don't have strict instructions and I can't bring you anywhere fancy. Dress in your casual clothes and meet me by the lake. __It's already dusk and the stars should come out very soon. You know I love you very much and whatever happens I hope it happens for the better. Leonard. _

I couldn't help but smile. I went back into my cabin and happily took off the dress and put on a pair of jeans and a red button up shirt that I packed and took off the uncomfortable flats and put on my regular sneakers. I left my hair down but put an elastic on my wrist in case. I gladly walked out of the cabin and met Leonard at the lake. He smiled at me before he escorted me to a picnic blanket. He wore his regular jeans with a white t-shirt and a black sweater that surely wasn't his. His hair was combed and his teal streaks gleamed in the moonlight. I laid on the blanket and he laid next to me and we watched the stars.

"I saw you in that yellow dress," he said.

"And?"

"I never knew you had boobs." He joked.

"Leo! C'mon, do I really look that flat?" I said laughing.

"A bit, wearing the oversized uniform hides a lot." He said. I laughed harder.

"Let's play connect the stars." I said.

"Okay, I see, a duck" He said pointing to the sky.

"Where? I don't see one!"

"You're blind! Over there!" He said coming exceptionally close and traced a design in the stars.

"Oh, I see it! Looks weird though." I said. He laughed. I was having such a fun time. We continued the game a little while longer. He got up and held out his hand and helped me up. We took off our shoes and rolled up our jeans and walked near shore.

"Ah! Water's cold!" I squealed. I pushed up my sleeves up and dipped my hand in the water and flicked some at him.

"That's cold and cruel!" He said shielding himself with his arms. He flicked some water at me. We were laughing so hard my stomach was hurting. I slipped on the rocks and gladly Leonard was there to catch me.

"You okay?" He asked taking deep breaths after laughing so hard.

"I am now," I said still giggling. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go back to short, we're wet." He said softly. I nodded. We wrapped each other in the blanket. It was warm.

"You know, our date was longer than yours with Kevin. You had about an hour and a half. We're already at 2 hours." He said with a smile.

"Really? That's cool." I said.

"I would kiss you right now but your dad is still watching us," Leonard whispered in my ear. "But I was told by your brothers that kisses give me extra points in this game." He chuckled. My face flushed.

"Shut up and kiss me, I never cared if my dad was watching." I said teasingly. Without looking at my dad I pressed my lips against his. They were a bit chilled but I didn't care. I pressed harder and my arms wrapped around his neck. His hands were tangled in my hair. Then I heard cheering from my brothers.

"Time's up!" I heard my father say. His voice was harsh. We broke apart.

"Thanks for the night out Leo, I had fun." I said.

"I had fun too," He said smiling at me.

A/N: Told ya I'll finish it. So yeah, the original plot I had in mind changed a bit. They all seem more mature, mhmmm. I think I'll make it shorter this story. I really would like to go onto my next one. I have pages of brainstorms for it.


	4. The Goodbye Letter

Disclaimer: CL- JM, Cadence and Family – me

Still in Cadence's POV

As Parents' Day was coming close to an end I was left with no answers. My family left me hanging.

"_Bye Cadence, we'll see you soon, dad's stumped and a bit pissed off, we'll send you a letter instead, okay little sis?" Oliver told me before joining everyone in the van. I was about to cry as I was making sniffling sounds. He lifted me up and gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before putting me back down and walking to the van. _

And here I was, sitting on the wooden stairs of my cabin. It was getting close to midnight and I still was in my casual damp clothes. My mind was still buzzing. The door opened behind me.

"Cade, come to bed. It's late." Edward said yawning. My legs felt like lead. I yawned and forced myself up. Edward went back to bed and I went into my pyjamas before falling asleep as I pulled the covers up.

For the next few days, they were concentrated on getting that letter. I would ask Sampson daily if there was any letters for me and he would always say no.

"Cadence, stop annoying Sampson, you're going to get that letter when it arrives," Edward told me one day when I was always checking if the mail has come.

"But, my relationship with Leonard is in the hands of my father's decision AND that letter!" I yelled out. Edward stood there looking at me.

"I wish you cared more for our relationship than you do with yours and Leonard's," Edward said. His face was filled with hurt as he crossed his arms. I felt guilty. I was being selfish.

"Edward," I started.

"I'm sorry about that; I shouldn't keep hold of the past." He said defensively.

"Edward," I started again. He looked at me; I wrapped my arms around my best friend. "I'm sorry, I'm so selfish. Please Edward, forgive me, you're like a brother to me."

"You already have 5; one more will just cause more trouble." He said as he tensed up.

"Edward, please, you mean so much to me, and I _need _you in my life." I hugged harder as I buried myself in his chest. I started to tremble for how much his rejection was hurting me. _Was this how Edward felt when we broke up? _Edward eventually loosened himself and hugged me. The hug was warm and had a never-ending friendship feel to it.

888



Summer was going to finish in less than 2 weeks and I never got a response. How long did a letter take to get from New York to this little town? I sat cross-legged on the ground next to Leonard. My chin rested on my palms waiting impatiently.

"10 more minutes and Sampson should arrive with the mail. How long are you going to keep this up?" He asked me sighing.

"Sorry if this is boring you. I just need to know if my dad accepts you or not."

"If he doesn't, we can be the old love story. Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. They fall in love. Father doesn't approve. Girl runs away with boy." He joked. I smiled.

"I'm not going to run away with you." I said.

"You won't say the same thing in a few years. By then we'll be legally adults, a car, driver's license..." He continued.

"Jobs, college, exams..." I continued after him. He looked at me.

"Thanks for ruining my fun," He said as he stretched his legs in front of him and pushing his teal streaked hair out of his face. I laughed. My tail wagged in annoyed movements. Then my ears picked up the short wobbly steps of Sampson.

"That's too cute! Your ears are like antennas!" Leonard said commenting on my round furry ferret ears.1 I stuck my tongue out at him before getting up and waiting for Sampson. He finally walked through the camp gates. I jogged to him.

"Sampson! The guy who I wanted to see." I said with a big smile on my face.

"You always want to see me at this time." He said taking a breath from his inhaler. "And yes, I have your letter." He said and pulled it out and I snatched it.

"YES! Thank you Sampson! You're the best!" I squealed as I ran back to Leonard.

"You just say that because I brought you your letter," Sampson grumbled behind me. I quickly sat back next to Leonard and opened the letter. It was written on beige stationary. It was clearly my dad's handwriting. My heart was pounding in my chest in anxiety.

"Cadence! Breathe!" Leonard yelled as he shook my shoulder. I took a deep breath as my chest tightened. I stared at the letter before starting to read it. My eyes looked at every word. My heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest.

_... Cadence, my only daughter, I want you to be happy and I'll do anything just to see that smile on your face. As I watch you grow up from my little girl to a young woman I have come to realize that it's not up to me to choose your path anymore. As I watched 2 young men get close to you, of course, I felt defensive, I wanted to protect you. As I observed your outing with Kevin, I wanted it to work for you two as I found him such a gentleman and educated but I got to see he wasn't what you're destined to be _

_with. As I watched you with the young man you told me about I felt uneasy with someone I never met before until he was introduced to me. Seeing that he didn't bring you somewhere fancy and you didn't wear anything feminine I felt very uncomfortable but seeing how you two got along. How he made you smile made my heart melt. I rarely see you so happy with the biggest smile on your face. Leonard, it seems that he cares for you very much and even at this young age, knows what love is. And this is why, Leonard has my approval as expected. I hope everything will turn out fine for the both of you. With love, Dad._

I was about to cry but I held it in.

"Leo, my dad chose you." I said giving him a big hug. "Isn't that amazing?" He wrapped his arms around me.

"Looks like we won't need to run away," he said in a low voice.

"You won't say the same thing in a few years my love," I said. He chuckled. "C'mon, let's go tell your brothers and Edward." I said taking his hand and helping him stand up.

When we told Edward he shook Leonard's hand and congratulated him with a faint smile. When we went to tell Leonard's brothers poor Leo got the biggest hug from all 3 at once. When it came to me Louie gave me a kiss on the cheek and welcoming to the family. The kiss on the cheek made Leonard go berserk and almost killed Louie for touching his girlfriend. Larry, Liniment and I had to hold him back.

888

I packed the last of my things in my duffle bag. My folded camp uniform was folded neatly on my bed. I picked up the picture frame Patsy gave me. In the frame were a few pictures. The first one was a group picture of Patsy, Nina, Gretchen and I. The second was a picture of me and Edward. He had a scary face on while I was smiling all kinds with my arm around his shoulder. Then there was a group picture of Leonard, Edward and I. The one in the corner was a picture Patsy took when I wasn't paying attention. Leonard and I were kissing against the cabin. I smiled before putting it in my bag.

"C'mon Cadence! Hurry up! Scoutmaster Lumpus is going to take a group picture before we have to go!" Lazlo called outside. I hurried up and placed myself cross-legged on the ground in the front as I was the smallest and youngest.

"Okay you brats smile and don't do any funny business. Slinkman, take the picture and let's get this over with," Scoutmaster said as he tossed the camera to Slinkman. He positioned the digital camera.

"Okay, everyone, smile," he said. I smiled as the flash went off.

This was the end of summer vacation but the beginning of a new life and being _The Girl to be Part of Camp Kidney All Boys' Camp. _

The End(Well, almost)



1: In my mind, the characters are vision as humans with some of their animal features. As Cadence, instead of human ears she had those cute round ferret ears and her usual ferret tail. Leonard as those lemming ears and the hidden short tail and Edward with his olive skin (can't be yellow, too creepy) and his big beaver tail but with human ears. Complicated? Deal with it.

A/N: This was pretty much a fast write: the whole story itself. I always thought of a young relationship to have many flaws as being 13-14 you're only beginning to show interest in the opposite sex and having your own responsibilities along with still holding on to your childhood. Writing this story on my perspective of when I was 13-14 years old and dealing with the first boyfriend and the over protective father who won't let you do anything without approval and rebelling against what your parents don't approve of. My God, isn't adolescence CONFUSING? Anyways, I don't expect any good reviews on this. The story was blah but I just needed something to finish up the summer before I go onto my next work. The next story WILL be under the (M) mature theme. You'll need to subscribe to me if you want to know when my story will be out.


End file.
